1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to pop-up dispensing systems for wipes, for example, to dispensing systems containing a rectangular stack of wipes, which allow dispensing one wipe at a time from the container.
2. Description of Related Art
Cleaning wipes are readily available and well known in the art. Such wipes are often housed within a container, allowing the consumer to dispense a wipe when desired for use. Existing dispensing containers though are not particularly well suited to the desired aesthetics of a kitchen, bathroom, or other typical consumer room where they may be employed, so that consumers will typically store such containers of wipes within a cupboard or drawer, rather than on a tabletop or countertop, where easier access would be possible. As such, while various dispensing devices exist, there remains a continuing need for improved devices.